blockcityfandomcom-20200213-history
Glitches
Controllable Glitches Out-of-Bounds: you can trigger this glitch by driving to the construction site, placing your car adjacent to the fence between the site and the ditch, stand on or near your car, respawn it, and enter your car just before it appears behind the fence. By then, you should be behind the fence and free to drive around like a maniac to your heart’s content. Just be warned that while people cannot ordinarily pass through the invisible wall, every type of weapon can. Bullets and rockets alike. You can only exit the out of bounds area by committing suicide or doing the same vehicle respawn trick. Roadblock: (exclusive to some players): this glitch can be triggered by selecting the Russian Fire and Matryoshka weapons from the shop. These two weapons used to be explosives that were used in the 2014 / 2015 Spring updates, alongside Easter grenades, which essentially have no tangible presence in the gameplay (although when you select it you’re holding a pair of arms) and the green fire, the toxic gas equivalent to the Molotov Cocktail, which actually still works, and all were officially discontinued shortly after. However, a bug caused them to reappear in the game, and although they don’t function as grenades anymore, the Matryoshka and Russian fire weapons can work as roadblocks, since everything in their code was apparently deleted except for their collision box, collision properties, and 3D models. The Matryoshka can be used to bounce an incoming car away from you, and the Russian fire will simply stop the car dead in its tracks. These used-to-be weapons can also effectively stop bullets and even rockets (but cannot stop Melee weapons) but the people firing them can still move through them. Team ladder: A glitch requiring team work which allows you to fly. The way this glitch works is one player must stand on top of another player then both of them must jump at the same time, allowing each other to fly straight up together. However, while performing this glitch you are unable to change direction of your flight and must go straight up. Fight when you die: A glitch which a lot of people do in Zombie Rush & Cops and Robbers but don't even know it. As soon your about to die keep holding the shoot button and you will still be fighting after you died until you respawn this is useful with explosive's and melee weapons I highly recommend using this glitch in the 2 mode's I stated above. Uncontrollable Glitches Last Stand: this almost always occurs when participating in a freefight. If you kill your opponent, they will always manage to get another hit or even gain a kill off of you.(Especially if they use a gyro grenade then kill you with a gun which will aloud them to kill you 1 to 2 times more scene the game thinks your still dying in the freezer animation). Straight to Hell: this randomly occurs after you get killed at a certain point. The game subtly reloads its player spawn points to avoid lag, but if a player is killed at the time of the spawn point reload times, the spawn points themselves will be broken and placed under the map, causing the player to also appear under the city. But depending on your guilty pleasures, you can use this as a cheap way to pick people off on the ground without being attacked.But you can be killed by rocket titans when under the map. Glitch kill's: This glitch happens most commonly in Free Fight which is the second most annoying glitch in the game. This usually happens randomly as soon you join a sever but its not that common, but as soon a player kill's you and if you died again by the same person as soon as you respawn this can become frustrating because you can lose many stars and your bonuses. You could wait until this glitch wears off or you could simply leave and rejoin.This glitch can kill you up to 20 times in a row thats -160 stars only if your very unlucky. Commonly it usually kills you 2-5 times. Car's randomly go BOOM: The most annoying glitch in the game happens a lot in [[Free Fight] as soon you spawn your car, tank,bike and even your truck BOOM! you die and you have to wait quite a while(Varies on the vehicle you have equipped). Trivia * Most of these glitches did not exist in the last version which is version 6.4.5 making the game more fun and smooth. * The only glitches that were in the last version was Team Ladder and Out of Bounds. * There is another glitch called fast ride spawn but not many people know how to do it. Category:Misc.